


wise decisions

by lettersforsale



Category: Warcraft (2016), World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Dom/sub Play, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersforsale/pseuds/lettersforsale
Summary: The Modern AU where Lothar is a Dom for hire and Khadgar writes him an e-mail while sleep-deprived. When Lothar actually shows up at his flat, he's forgotten all about it.





	1. Chapter 1

The hallway looked incredibly boring: pale wallpaper curling at some places, well-trodden stairs leading up a few floors, dim light illuminating the greyish colour of the carpet beneath his feet. Lothar didn’t care. It was money and he needed it and he wouldn’t ask questions. Becoming a Dom for hire had never been his original career choice, but rent was high, his son could use some financial help and Lothar’s motorcycle was broken again. Whoever lived in this building and had requested his services would have to pay him – Lothar’s appearance and the fact that he carried a flogger with him guaranteed that. And, if considered the state of the building, it was probably just a middle-aged housewife without a job, bored and desperate for some attention. This shouldn’t be too hard.

Apartment 5b was on the second floor, with a name tag reading “Trust” in tiny neat letters next to the doorbell, which Lothar ignored. Instead, he knocked forcefully and didn’t have to wait long. The door opened and revealed a young men with dark eyes and messy hair, dressed in a simple shirt and a cardigan. And another cardigan over the first one.

“Yes?”

For a moment Lothar was taken off guard. The mail that he’d received hadn’t indicated the gender of his client, no first name, only the location and some details regarding their session. Perhaps his mother or someone else… no. He seemed awfully young, but then again he seemed old enough for Lothar to ask: “Mr. Trust?”

“Yes?” The kid didn’t seem too impressed. Lothar cleared his throat.

“Do you live alone?”

“Yes if you got my pizza, no if you plan on murdering me with an axe.”

A brat, Lothar decided, who needed some... punishment. Or he might have called him because he lacked control and organisation, judging from the state of his flat – or at least the part that Lothar was able to see. There were books everywhere. Lothar leaned against the doorway and smiled. “You need a spanking, don’t you?”

Disorientated, the kid stared at him, a faint blush spreading over his cheeks. It was cute, almost.

“What?!”

“Tell me your name”, Lothar ordered. It was always easier to create an atmosphere when he had a name that he could use, fake or not.

“Ah… Khadgar?" That was definitely not his real name, so much was sure, but Lothar could work with it.

“Khadgar”, he said, enjoying the wary glare he received in return. Maybe he would try out a paddle or even a cane to teach… Khadgar some manners, and how to write his name at the bottom of his mails. “Khadgar. I want you to go to your bedroom and undress until you’re naked. And then I want you to kneel and wait for me. Can you do that?”


	2. Chapter 2

It took a moment for Khadgar to actually think of an answer; how could that strange (but also very attractive) man at his door just order him to get naked?! Not that Khadgar was too opposed to that particular suggestion and its possible consequences, but still – who was that guy?! Could he be a murderer? What about something worse, like a murderer with… friends, with cruel and bloodthirsty partners? Eh. Fuck. What was he supposed to do?

“Yeah, no. No. I mean, definitely not, I can’t do that, have a nice day.” Khadgar tried to close the door, but wasn’t very successful, since the handsome stranger simply put a foot against it and pushed it open, all the while smiling and showing a lot of teeth. So yeah, Khadgar should work out more, but then he hadn’t expected… this to happen. Whatever “this” exactly meant.

“You don’t want to serve me?” The question was pretty forward and Khadgar knew the answer. But also he wanted his pizza and to not end up dead.

“No, I don’t want to?” He hadn’t intended to make it sound like a question.

“No? Mhh… are you sure? Because I got an e-mail from you that suggests otherwise.”

Well, now it became interesting. Khadgar stayed where he was, hovering at the door, too sceptical to retreat into the safety of his flat. A tiny part of him wished that he really did sent an e-mail but he knew that it couldn’t be true. “What kind of e-mail? Why would I – I don’t even know you”, he stated the obvious.

“I’m your Sir”, the stranger offered as an explanation and Khadgar only shook his head. “Or your Master. Your king, your teacher, your owner. Whatever you prefer. No? Still nothing? Wait a minute…” Annoyed, the stranger searched through his phone until he found Khadgar’s apparent e-mail and pushed the phone into Khadgar’s hands. “Go ahead. Anduin Lothar, professional Dominant. You wrote to me.”

And Khadgar saw that he did indeed. It was his e-mail address. It was his writing style – only it sounded a lot more… drunk. Or tired. Or… - oh my god. No… Why?

“Thought you had dyslexia or something like that”, Lothar said. “Not to be mean or anything. But yeah. That was you, right?”

“Um…” Khadgar couldn’t deny it: there was his address, his last name, all of the sexual fantasies that he’d had in the past couple of months – he had definitely send this e-mail. To a professional fucking Dominant. “I… was… tired”, he tried to clarify, shame burning low in his stomach.  “I’m sorry, it was stupid, you shouldn’t be here. So… so you can leave now. Sorry. I was just really….” Khadgar couldn’t think of the right words. It was too difficult to process Lothar and his own stupid decision, so he stared at the screen of Lothar’s phone instead, feeling the weight of it in his hands, and he knew that this situation was real. But hey, at least he wasn’t getting killed tonight.

“You were very naughty”, Lothar said and winked. “Are you going to let me in now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You wanted more, so I wrote more...


	3. Chapter 3

„Look, I didn’t mean to write that“, Khadgar argued. “I mean, I kind of did but I didn’t want you to actually be here. Does that make sense?”

“Are you this insecure of your own sexual desires?” Still not moving where he was leaning against Khadgar’s doorframe, Lothar raised an eyebrow.

“I’m not- This isn’t what I expected…” Khadgar still held Lothar’s phone in his hand and stared at it forlornly, damning himself for his fleeting moment of courage in the past. “I’m… busy.” That was probably the lamest excuse ever but his brain didn’t work properly right now.

“Busy with reading? My, you must have an intriguing life”, Lothar commented. “Are you a librarian? You look like one – not that I have to know that for our session.”

Khadgar was close hiding in the bathroom until the man left but instead he gave him his phone back. “I’m not boring and we’re not having a… session.” It was hard to sound determined when one’s mind was lost in a very inappropriate image of what Lothar might look naked. Or if he meant what he said?

Lothar shrugged his shoulders. “We could have some coffee first if that makes you feel better.”

“No?!” The longer Lothar stood there, the more Khadgar thought about the possibility of him staying: they could have coffee, sure, they could- no. No, no, this was not happening. For one second he had lost his plan of staying home for the evening, starting a new book and eating pizza. Oh… maybe he was boring indeed.

“Fine. Coffee. And then you leave.” Irritated, Khadgar walked into the kitchen, not bothering to see if Lothar followed him but he did hear the door close with a quiet click and caught Lothar’s chuckle that he didn’t care to hide.

“How brave of you.” Lothar smiled and Khadgar ignored his apparent satisfaction.

“Shut up.”

“Hm, naughty. Don’t be rude.” The man really seemed to have fun. Khadgar stared at him and got a wink in return. Unbelievable. But he wouldn’t give up either.

“Don’t call me that.”

“What? Naughty librarian?” And he didn’t stop, of course not, that would’ve been far too easy. While Khadgar waited for the water to boil, Lothar wandered around his living room, picked up some books and read the covers, feigning interest. “You’re right, you’re not boring”, he commented. “History books right next to a romantic novel, that’s daring I have to say.”

There was a system behind it and Khadgar would absolutely never tell Lothar that. “Next time I’m getting someone else”, he muttered under his breath.

“Oh, next time?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I going to write more? Who knows... (I probably am.)


	4. Chapter 4

“So, what do you want?“, Lothar asked bluntly, while he sipped on the coffee and took a seat on Khadgar’s sofa. “Like, what kind of scene should we do? I know what you like but you have to give me some more information.”

“I really don’t have to do that.” Khadgar was still very sure about not giving in; Lothar was basically a stranger and he would not talk about his sex life – or anything else in his life – with a man he barely knew. It was amazing that he’d even invited him for coffee, he had already crossed his personal limits today.

“Ah, but now I’m here and that took some effort. So you better pay me – the least I can do is make it worth it for you.”

“What, no- no, I’m not paying you. I don’t even know if you’re good at… Never mind.” It didn’t take long for Khadgar to realize his mistake and he briefly closed his eyes in embarrassment, almost knowing what Lothar’s reply would be. “Never mind, please don’t say anything.”

Lothar just grinned. “I’m very good at what I do. Trust me on that.” He stared at Khadgar with his ridiculously blue eyes; really, Khadgar shouldn’t be this fascinated by them. “So, what is it going to be: Teacher and student? Unruly slave? Disobedient servant? But no… You would try to be good, wouldn’t you?! We need to find something else…”

“ _You_ need to leave and _I_ have a wonderful novel waiting for me”, Khadgar insisted but it sounded weak even to him.

“I bet you would try to please me”, Lothar continued, showing no doubt or evidence that he even heard Khadgar. “And you would look wonderful on your knees, eagerly awaiting my instructions. Mhh. You want to be a good boy for me, don’t you, Khadgar?”

Of course… Of course he wanted that. Arousal burned low in his body and Khadgar had to admit that this scenario sounded perfect. But there was also shame flowing through him like fire and settling dreadfully in his stomach. It was stupid and humiliating and frustrating and he shouldn’t feel that way. “N-no. I don’t want that…” What was he even thinking?! Lothar was here for the money, not for him, he was probably judging him for his disturbing desires and he didn’t mean anything he said. It was just weird, _Khadgar_ was weird, no point in denying that.

“Are you sure?”

With twitching fingers, Khadgar clenched his hand around his coffee cup and stared at his lap. So, _so_ stupid. “Yes.”

“Hm.” Lothar leaned back on the couch. “I think you’re lying.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Do you know what I do to clients who lie to me, Khadgar?”

This was not a conversation Khadgar was supposed to have, and he was also not supposed to imagine various solutions to that question - it was quietly and deeply irritating, to say the least. And yet Lothar made no indication to leave… so he would have to deal with wanting to answer and being embarrassed and longing to disappear out of his own flat. Finally, Khadgar settled for a soft “No”. That seemed to be the safest option.

“I punish them. Because lying is bad and you shouldn’t do that, not with me.” Lothar leaned forward and Khadgar flinched but he only set down his coffee cup on the table in front of him, which made Khadgar feel even more stupid. As if Lothar would just take out a whip out of nowhere and beat him for not being too enthusiastic about having made a decision he barely remembered anymore.

“So I would say this can go two ways: One, you apologize, on your knees, for being bad and then we can go on and have some fun. Or two, you safeword and I leave and will never come here again. You remember the safeword, right? The one on my website? The regular one?” Khadgar stared at him and blinked rapidly. Of course he remembered. There had been a little box he ticked, after trying to come up with his own safeword for twenty minutes and being too tired (or drunk) to think straight. He remembered the word very clearly, but this sounded too easy, and he wasn’t even sure if he wanted to take that offer? Lothar sitting on his sofa and looking real and intimidating was just a lot to wrap his head around.

“I… um…” Khadgar said, sounding as intelligent as usual. “Uh…”

“Do you remember the safeword?”

“Yes, but-“

“No but.” Lothar shook his head no. “You have a choice and you will make that choice. Now.”

“But what if-“

“No.”

Khadgar closed his mouth immediately. Lothar had been right; he really was good at his job (and Khadgar only hated him a bit for that.) Still, he needed to ask a few things and wanted to know some details: Would he really never come back again? Like, what if Khadgar wrote him another e-mail?

“I just want to know whether…” Khadgar trailed off when Lothar glared at him with hard eyes.

“No. You think about it and then you say the word or you get on your knees. It’s that simple.”

Helplessly, Khadgar stared at him and tried to sort out the confused mess in his head. “I… Well, I…”

“Quiet. Think.”

It was hard not to obey.


	6. Chapter 6

Technically, Khadgar knew what he _wanted_ to do. Having Lothar here – there would never be an opportunity like this again and he would be insane not to take it. No one needed to know, it was all confidential and he would never have to see Lothar again after this. It was basically perfect. But then again, he couldn’t just get on his knees because… he just couldn’t. The task itself was so humiliating that he couldn’t imagine doing it, let alone actually apologizing in such a degrading position. Yes, Lothar was a Dom and everything, but Khadgar was inexperienced and unable to think, so maybe he should be more considerate?

“I’m sorry”, Khadgar said before he could regret that decision. “Sorry. For… uh… things.”

“On your knees”, Lothar insisted.

“I can’t-“

“You can.” He stared at Khadgar with hard eyes. “Set that cup down. Good. Now stand up, come a little bit closer and get on your knees. There we go. Good, perfect.”

Following his guidance and the simple steps that Lothar presented to him was almost too easy and suddenly the floor was a lot closer and Khadgar had to raise his head to look at the other man, who seemed quite satisfied. “Such a good boy. That wasn’t too hard, hm?”

Khadgar lowered his head again. Fuck Lothar. He didn’t know what to do with his hands and his shoulders were hunched in a weird way and looking at Lothar was awful but looking at the floor felt too submissive – he was definitely not a natural Sub. Eventually, Khadgar settled for staring at Lothar’s knees.

“You’re beautiful”, Lothar said, which was difficult to believe. Probably just the pleasure regarding his victory.

Khadgar shot him a look. “Sure.”

“You don’t believe me?” Lothar lifted Khadgar’s chin with two fingers and Khadgar squirmed, trying to escape Lothar’s intense gaze.

“You don’t believe me?”, Lothar repeated.

Nobody had ever called Khadgar beautiful before. That was a fact and he was absolutely fine with it. And especially now, in this position, which made him feel awkward and clumsy, he had no reason to believe Lothar - this arrangement had little to do with being beautiful anyway, right?

“I mean your posture is pretty shitty but”, Lothar cupped Khadgar’s cheek in his palm, “you are very beautiful right now.”

How charming. “Thank you?”

The Dom grinned. “Aw, and so polite. I am sure you can apologize just as nicely.”

Oh, he was supposed to say it again? No. No, Khadgar was done with that. “You heard me the first time.”

“Ah.” Lothar tapped Khadgar’s nose, which made him feel about two years old. “I see, somebody wants to get punished. You know, I can arrange that.” Without a warning Khadgar was lifted up and then his hips slammed into Lothar’s knees and his chest was on the seat of the sofa and a heavy hand pressed his shoulders down, so he couldn’t get up. Everything happened so quickly that Khadgar didn’t have time to panic until Lothar gently petted his ass. “Apologize?”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what inspired this idea exactly but I wrote it anyway. Hm.


End file.
